The present invention relates to a method for controlling and adjusting a wind power installation as well as the wind power installation itself.
A method of operating a wind power installation which increases the output of the wind power installation and at the same time limits the load at high wind velocities is known from DE 195 32 40 9 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated hereby by reference in its entirety. For this purpose, the power of the wind power installation is reduced as of a predetermined cut-out wind velocity by limiting the operating rotational speed of the rotor of the wind power installation. In this known wind power installation, same does not shut off completely upon reaching the critical speed but rather the operating rotational speed of the wind power installation is forcibly reduced as soon as an inflow velocity exceeds the critical speed value. The wind power installation hereby continues to be operated above the customary “cut-out velocity” so that the power curve extends to greater wind velocities and the energy output as well as the grid compatibility of the wind power installation is improved.
A wind power installation having pitch-controlled rotor blades is known from EP 1 286 049 A2, the entire contents of which is incorporated hereby by reference in its entirety. A stationary park position is provided for the wind power installation which reduces the load on the wind power installation. The wind power installation is stabilized in the park position by actively controlling the rotor blade adjustment. Should, for example, the rotor blade deviate from the park position due to turbulence, a control action works to counter this deviation. For this purpose, the adjustment range of the rotor blades is extended so that it can produce a torque opposite to the usual direction of rotor rotation.
Known from DE 100 58 076 C2, the entire contents of which is incorporated hereby by reference in its entirety, is a method for controlling a wind power installation in which the nacelle is brought into a predetermined azimuthal position above a cut-out velocity, whereby the rotor blades are at the same time brought into their flag position for the azimuthal position. The control process in particular dispenses with an azimuth brake and a rotor brake so that the inflowing wind automatically sets the leeward rotors in the position of lowest wind resistance. By setting an azimuthal position for the rotor blades brought into their flag position, the known method avoids the need for tracking relative the main wind direction.
DE 197 17 059 C1, the entire contents of which is incorporated hereby by reference in its entirety, describes a wind power installation having two park positions for the nacelle. In a first park position, the nacelle points in the windward direction, the rotor blades receiving flow over the rear edge. In the second park position, the nacelle is moved into a leeward position to the tower of the wind power installation in which the rotor blades receive flow over the front edge. In the second position, the nacelle is released mechanically and is tracked upon changes in wind direction.